When There Was Me And You
by whackedout101
Summary: They were perfect...until Troy broke her heart and cheated her and pretended like he never knew her. Gabriella's parent died when that had happened. She moved away to get a fresh start. Now she's back. Does Troy remember her? Does Gabi still love him?
1. Trailor

**Okay guys...this is a new story...I deleted A Zanessa Story, because I didn't want to continue it...sorry...but this one I'll think you'll like...here's the trailor to: When There Was Me And You **

**Btw: this story is all going to be in Gabriella's point of view (POV) unless it's third person or Troy's POV...whenever it's with Gabi it's her POV it may be confusing but you'll get used to it. I'll tell you when it goes to third person on troy's pov. **

**DISCLAIMER: I got most of the idea from DkzDiva...sorta...the part where Troy had forgotten her, and he became famous but that's all. **

**Trailor**

They both were the perfect couple...but then he had to break her heart by cheating on her with one of her bestfriends and acting as if he never knew her at all after everything had happened. Gabriella had moved to get away from him and what had happened to her parents...they died in a car accident...and now this was happening...

GABI'S POV

'I wasn't ready to move back. I had the best of friends, and most of all...I didn't want to see him again...' I thought. (A/N: she had to move back because she told the school she'd be back in a year and you'll find you why...)

Troy had moved on. It had been a full year since what had happened. But had he forgotten all about her and what happened? He was becoming quite famous because he was such a great basketball player...

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

"Yo Chad! Me and Shar (Sharpay) are going to go bowling? You in?" asked Troy.

"Sure...I'll take Taylor with!" said Chad.

Back with Gabi...

'We were perfect...but I don't know what had happened...my mom and dad had to die in a car crash and I had to get away from him...he broke my heart..." I said to myself.

"I wish I didn't have to go back..."

Troy...

THIRD PERSON

"C'mon Shar...let's go bowling...I mean...let's just hope we don't get followed by the paps!" said Troy laughing.

With Gabriella...

"I'm not ready for this...mom, dad...why'd you have to go?" I said and I looked up in the sky.

I looked at the apartment I was staying in and I walked outside and got in my car, there was a magazine...it read: "Troy Bolton...High School student...and famous Jock...the first High School student to be in the NBA."

'He's so beautiful.' I thought.

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

"TROY! How does it feel to be the first high school student to be in the NBA?" said a guy with a camera.

Troy had been in the NBA for about a year or so...

"It's a great feeling..." he said trying to walk to his car with his girlfriend.

Will Troy remember her?

Will Gabriella still have feelings for him?

Will he?

**Hope you guys think this sounds good! I don't know...so yeah...**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. Going Home

**Hey guys! For those who read the trailor I'm glad! I'm going to try and do a lot for these three...lol...so hope you're going to enjoy this story...here's chapter 1...**

**A/N: EVERYTHING'S Gabriella's POV. I hope you understand. If it's Troy's or Third person You'll understand soon. Sorry...at the beginning of every chapter I'll say POV it is. AND ALSO IT'S SUMMER AND IT'S ABOUT A WEEK TILL' JUNIOR YEAR FOR EVERYONE!**

**Chapter **

GABI'S POV

"I'm so not ready to move back..." I said to myself. I looked at the apartment I lived in for the past year. I didn't want to go back. I had a great year at my school this year, great friends, and most of all I don't want to face _**him**_ again ever again.

THIRD PERSON

Troy had moved on...fact he still was dating Sharpay...he had everything. A wonder girlfriend, a great family, and he was famous...then how come he felt like he was missing ONE thing...?

"Yo Chad! Me and Shar (Sharpay) are going to go bowling? You in?" asked Troy.

"Yeah totally...I'll bring Taylor with..."

Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor were the best of friends, and before Gabriella moved, Gabriella was friends with all of them.

With Gabriella...

GABI'S POV

"I'm not ready for this...mom, dad...why'd you have to go?" I said and I looked up in the sky.

I looked at the apartment I was staying in and I walked outside and got in my car, there was a magazine...it read: "Troy Bolton...High School student...and famous Jock...the first High School student to be in the NBA."

'He's so beautiful.' I thought.

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

"TROY! How does it feel to be the first high school student to be in the NBA?" said a guy with a camera.

Troy had been in the NBA for about a year or so...

"It's a great feeling..." he said trying to walk to his car with his girlfriend.

They had gotten to the car. The paparazi was taking pictures of everything.

With Gabriella..

GABI'S POV

I wasn't ready for this again. I had to face him again, but I couldn't. "Would he even remember me? After all...Sharpay and them are still dating, it's been a year, and he's famous." I asked myself. I only had moved to Arizona which was right next to New Mexico where I had lived. I did want to see all my old friends, all of them but _them_! After all...I do have a job at that TV station where the interview anyone who's anybody...I drove the whole way there with a moving truck.

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor were at the bowling alley bowling with paps taking picurues. "TROY! Do you wish you had a normal life?" asked one paparazi. "Do you love being famous?" asked another.

Troy just ignored them and bowled. He sat next to Sharpay after that and put his arm around her and kissed her.

Sharpay and Troy had been going out for a year and they loved eachother...

With Gabi...

GABI'S POV

I drove to Albuquerque. I had finally had gotten to the state of...NEW MEXICO, "YAY!" I said to myself sarcastically. "I don't want to go back, but my parents **had** to pay for all 4 years at East High, I can't go back in that house..." I said to myself. (the house they lived together)

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

They all left the bowling alley after 2 hours or so...they onced again were followed the paps. "Hey Shar...I have interview tomorrow. You know the one that interviews...anyone...who's anybody?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah...I know...don't worry babe, you already told me..." said Sharpay smiling at him, "And I love you, and if you weren't famous I'd still love you." said Sharpay.

"Thanks Shar, I love you too..." he said and kissed her passionatly.

"Now, I guess it means I'll go home and see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah...totally...I'll definitely being see y-o-u tomorrow." Troy said flirtaciously.

"You better." she giggled.

Troy gave her a kiss good night and Sharpay went inside her house.

With Gabriella...

GABI'S POV

I looked at the old house I had stayed in since I was a baby...and I cried. I had to..."There it is..." I said to myself having all these flashbacks to all the memories were in this house. I went inside the house. And I went up into their room. I looked at the bed and it was so sad. I had to cry. I looked in one of their drawers where they kept all their precious possessions. I saw a letter that read: For Our Dearest Gabriella. I took out the envelope and opened it. It read:

Our Dearest Gabriella,

If you are reading this, it means we have died. We are very sorry...but it's the way it was meant to be. We know you hate it when we say that...but it's true. Everything happens for a reason and you know that...I'm sorry...this is our Will. Everything that was ours is now yous. Thanks so much for being apart of our lives and we are sorry we couldn't see you grow up into the beautiful young girl you are. We love you with all our hearts. With much Love, Dad and Mom.

Then it had their signatures.

I had to read it again and again and again just to understand it. I cried and cried and cried. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Gabriella Montez?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes, this is her." I replied.

"Welll you had said you'd be back today. Am I correct? Well this is Amanda? I was your friend up at where you used to work? Do you remember?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh! Amanda! It's great to hear from you again! Um, is their trouble at work?"

"No...of course not, but we know you just got back, but tomorrow we need you to come into work, because there's a big and I mean HUGE star coming in...and we need your help." said Amanda desperately.

"Oh...so who's this HUGE star?" I asked.

"It's TROY BOLTON."

There was that name that I didn't want to hear. "Oh...so what am I suppost to do?" I asked hoping I didn't have to interview him.

"Oh, your just going to be there making sure nobody gets in and doing your normal work, which writng questions...and helping Troy out..."

"Great..." I said sarcastically.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing...I'll see you tomorrow..." I said.

**Okay guys, I hope you guys liked it, and the next chapter will be out today!**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Interviewing Troy Bolton

**Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the new series...I hope I am too...lols...so here's chapter 2...**

**DISCLAIMER: The girl lost belongs to my bff: JenFunn! I love ya bestie!**

**Chapter 2**

GABI'S POV

I hung up with Amanda. It was great hearing from a friend again, but I wasn't happy about about what she had just said to me...I took the "will" I had found I put in my room and put into my box that I'd had since I was 5. I looked at the mirror and noticed there were TONS of pictures of Troy and her and just Troy in general. "I wish I knew what I did to him so I could understand why he did what I did." I said.

I turned on my stereo and No Love by Simple Plan was on. It described what happened to me and Troy...

_Staring out at the world across the street.  
You hate the way your life turned out to be.  
He's pulling up the driveway and you don't make a sound.  
Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say.  
You're always gonna be afraid._

There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.

Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces.  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile.  
If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say.  
Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal.  
But they're never gonna go away.

There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.

You're falling.  
You're screaming.  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare.  
He's lying.  
You're crying.  
There's nothing left to salvage.  
Kick the door cause this is over.  
Get me out of here!  
There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here

The next day...

I woke up and I got ready for work. I drove to work and noticed there were all these fans. I got out of my car and I saw a little girl crying. I ran toward her. "Are you okay sweetie?" I asked smiling kindly.

She shook her head. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy dead...and I don't know where daddy is..."

"Oh...I'm sorry...here hold my hand...what's your name?"

"It's Faith..." she said.

"What a beautiful name...I'll help you find you daddy." I said kindly.

"Thank you..."

I heard a distant voice yelling, "FAITH! FAITH! WHERE ARE YOU??" he yelled.

I held on to the girl's hand and ran toward the voice. "FAITH!!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, sir, is this you daughter?" I asked.

"YES! Thanks so much! Where was she?"

"She was looking for you and...well..."

"Thank you so much. Her mom's dead, and I have to take her to work. I hate this job, but I have to afford my little girl." he said.

"Your welcome..." and I walked away into the building. I went to my office and started writing questions. I finished and went out to where they always interviewed everyone. I gave them to Amanda. "It's great to see you again, and I'm sorry to hear about your parents Brie." she said.

"Brie? Nobodys called me that since I moved." I said with teary eyes.

Amanda hugged me. Before I had moved we were the best of friends and she always supported me with everything. Amanda apparently had forgotten I had dated Troy. Which was good.

I stood backstage waiting for Troy to come in. Though I didn't want to see him, I had to get things he needed, such as coffee, and other things.

Troy came in, you could tell because you could hear screaming girls. He sat down where the "stars" sat. "Who's helping me today?" he asked Amanda.

"Oh, she's right over there." she pointed.

There _he_ was I thought. I walked over to him and introduced myself, hoping he wouldn't recognize me. "Hi, do you need anything Mr. Bolton. My name is Gabriella, and I'll be helping you out today..." I said smiling and trying not to cry.

"Um, can you get me some water?" he asked nicely.

'Whew!' I thought. I went to get him water and brought it back to him. "Here you go Mr. Bolton."

"Please call me Troy, and do I know you?" he asked.

"NO! I mean...no...I don't think so." I said quickly.

TROY'S POV

I thought I had seen her before...those beautiful eyes, her hair, everything about her seemed so familiar. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm sure...anything else you need Mr. Bolton?"

"No, and please, call me Troy..."

"Okay...Troy..." she said and walked away.

How come she seemed so familiar. What was her last name? Oh well...I guess I don't know her...

THIRD PERSON

"WE'LL START THE INTERVIEW IN 10 MINUTES!" shouted someone.

Troy was positive he knew her. Gabriella tend to keep it so that way Troy wouldn't recognize her. Gabriella kept her distance, but if she needed to get things for him, she'd just give it to him and walk away. She wouldn't say anything. "ACTION!" and the interview had started.

Amanda was interviewing him and she asked questions. (A/N: A is Amanda and T is Troy)

"_A: Troy, it's great to have you on set."_

_T: Thanks, it's great to be here._

_A: So...how does it feel to be the FIRST high school student to be in the NBA?_

_T: It feels amazing...but you know...I sometimes wish I could have a normal life. Basketball is my life though..._

_A: Do you like being famous?_

_T: Not all the time, No, but I do enjoy all the fans. _

_A: What's the weirdest thing a girl has done to you, to get an autograph or something?_

_T: Well...actually all of the girls are nice. All my fans are nice, and though I'm only a basketball player, I'm amazed I get all of these fans._

_A: Why? I mean...according to some of these girls that were fans of yours that my friend had interviewed, they said they loved you because you were hot?_

_T: Well...yeah...of course..._

_A: Are you single?_

_T: No...I'm dating someone..._

_A: And what is this lucky girls name?_

_T: Sharpay Evans..._

GABI'S POV

There was that name. I didn't want to hear that. But I gues...if he loves her then he loves her. I still love him...I think...but if he's happy with Shar, then I'm happy.

THIRD PERSON

_A: Ah...does she go to the same school as you?_

_T: Yes, at East High_

"OKAY GUYS BREAK!" yelled someone.

"Gabriella! Can I have some coffee."

"Yes Troy..." she said and grabbed him a cup and gave it to him and walked away, or at least trying to walk away.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I don't know you? Your name seems so familiar. What's your last one?" Troy asked.

"I'm sure...my name is Gabriella Montez..." she said softly.

"Montez? That seems so familiar too..." Troy said.

"I'm sure I don't know you Troy."

"What school do you go to?"

"I go to East High."

"Really? I never saw you this year?"

GABI'S POV

"Oh...er...I moved for a year...and yeah..." I said leaving out as much detail as possible.

"Oh why are back now?" he asked.

'Damn it! I didn't want him to ask that'

"Oh...I...uh...it's personal..." I said trying to tell him as much truth.

"Oh...really? Were you here the last year?"

"Um...yeah..."

"WERE ON IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...WERE ON!" said the camera man.

THIRD PERSON

Gabriella ran off set.

_A: So...Troy...do you think you like anyone else?_

_T: Um...well...I did love someone before I was dating Shar. Her name was Bella._

_A: Bella? Really??_

(A/N: Bella is Gabi, and Troy was the only one who called her Bella, and Amanda knew who that was)

_T: Yes...she had the most beautiful smile and beautiful eyes..._

_A: Do you still love her?_

_T: Yes..._

_A: What happened?_

_T: I don't know..._

_A: Well...thanks for coming in..._

_T: No prob...thanks for having me..._

"THAT'S A WRAP!" and they all were getting ready to leave.

GABI'S POV

I ran as fast as possible away from Troy. He didn't know who I was, but he knew my name? What happened.

"GABRIELLA!" he yelled. I pretended that I didn't hear him and ran off.

"GABRIELLA!" he yelled again and ran after me.

"GABRIELLA WAIT UP!" I had to finally stop and look back.

"Yeah?"

"Hey...um...I'll see you at school? Right?"

'I hope not, jerk...' I thought, 'How could you do this to me'

"Um...sure...totally." I lied.

"Cool...see ya in a week then." he smiled at me.

I had to try to avoid him as much as possible.

**Okay guys, that's all for that chapter.**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Gabriella?

**Okay enough with the chitty-chatty-bang bang...here's chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3**

GABI'S POV

I ran into my office and cried. "How could you do this to me??" I cried. I love his so much, but he broke my heart. He acted as if he didn't know what happened to him. The door opened. It was Amanda...

"Gabi...you okay?"

"NO! How could he do this to me Amanda? HOW?? HE FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME, well...sorta...but why did he pretend like he didn't know what happened between us?" I screamed mad at him.

"I'm so sorry Brie. I totally forgot you dated him. Come here!" she hugged me tightly.

"I don't EVER want to see him again!" I yelled.

"I know, it's okay hun, when we go to school just stay with me..." she said hugging me.

"Thanks Amanda...your so sweet!" I said hugging back tightly.

1 week later...

I got up and got ready, once I was done I went over to Amanda's house and we walked to school together. Once we got there I stared at the school. "I'm so not ready for this." I stared at it like it was a haunted mansion.

"It's okay..." Amanda said.

I looked and I noticed that Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad were already there on the steps of the school. "HIDE ME!" I said quickly hoping none of them would see me.

"It's okay Ms. FREAK OUT!" Amanda laughed.

"Shut up...I don't want to see any of them." I said and put my jacket to cover my face and tried to get to school and go in quickly.

"GABRIELLA!" said Troy.

"Damn it..." I mumbled to Amanda.

Amanda laughed at me. "Shut up..." I said glaring at her.

"Not my fault..." she said still laughing at me.

"GABI! Come over here!" he said.

"Troy, I gotta go to the office for a sec. LATER!" I yelled and ran off.

THIRD PERSON

With Troy...

"Well...that was Gabi...she was the girl I told you guys about..."

CHAD AND TAYLOR's POV

'Gabi? Gabriella Montez?' they thought.

THIRD PERSON

Chad and Taylor looked at eachother and they knew what they the other was thinking. "Uh...we'll be right back..." said Taylor and they both ran off after Gabriella.

"GABI! WAIT UP!" they both yelled

"Yeah...?" she said stopping.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi!" said Taylor and ran and hugged her.

"You remember me?" Gabriella asked confused.

"OF COURSE! We both do...welcome back to East High! And were both sorry about your parents. We tried to call you all summer but you changed your number..." said Chad.

"Thanks guys...but why doesn't Sharpay or Troy remember me?

"That's their problem...I'm sorry that Troy did that to you..." said Taylor.

"Thanks...please don't tell either of them who I am...I'm trying to stay AWAY from both of them..." said Gabriella.

"Okay...Brie..." they both said.

Gabriella smiled and hugged them...she had to..."Thanks guys...friends?" Gabriella smiled.

"TOTALLY!" they all yelled and they all had a group hug. "See loser! I told you they weren't gonna hate you." said Amanda.

"You said nothing!" Gabriella laughed.

"Later guys, you can go back to what's his face and her..." said Gabriella still mad about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Gabi...we both promise we won't tell him...and I'm sorry...about everything..." said Taylor, though she didn't do anything to her.

"Thanks guys...see ya later..."

At Lunch...

GABI'S POV

"GABI! Come sit with us!" yelled Troy.

Amanda and I gave eachother looks. "I guess I have to...wait nevermind!" I said with a brilliant idea.

I walked over to them. I looked at Chad and Taylor and they smiled, "Troy, I'm not hungry...I'm just going to go and study..." I said.

"Why not just sit here and study?" he asked.

"I need quiet space." I lied.

"Please..." I looked at Amanda who already sat down. "Fine..." I sat down.

"So...Gabi...why did you move again?"

"It's personal Troy..." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh c'mon please..."

"Troy...it's personal...just drop it..." I said getting teary. Troy noticed.

"Sorry..." Taylor and Chad looked at me with worried faces.

"I'm just going to study by myself." I said finally.

"No! I'm sorry Gabi...I didn't mean to..."

"No...it's okay...it's just...I'm gonna go..." I got up and left. Amanda followed.

I ran toward the bathroom. Amanda was trying to catch up. "WAIT UP GABS!" she yelled.

I ran into the the bathroom and cried. "WHY?? I miss you guys so much! Why'd you have to leave me? Why does all this happen to me!?" I screamed crying.

"GABI! Come here hun!" she hugged me tightly.

"Amanda...please...HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Shhh...hun...like your parents always said...everything happens for a reason..." she said.

"We've all known eachother since Pre-k...how can he forget me? If everything happens for a reason...what's the reason then?" I said calming down.  
The door opened...it was Taylor. "Gabi! Come here..." she said hugged me.

"Why Amanda? Huh?? WHY?" I screamed.

"Why what?" asked Taylor confused.

"Why her parents died. Why Troy doesn't remember her. Why everything happened...and Gabs...I don't know why..."

"Neither do I..." said Taylor.

End of School...

THIRD PERSON

Gabriella walked home by herself. She went up to her room and looked at all the pictures of Troy and her. Then she looked at the picture of her and her parents.

With Troy...

He walked home and went up to his room. He looked in his drawer where he kept all his prized possessions. There was a picture of him and Bella. "Bella...I miss you..." he picked it up and noticed it was a picture of Gabriella.

**OOOH! I know bad ending but oh well...my fingers hurt and I need a break.**

**xxxKendahl**


	5. My BellaOr Was My Bella

**I know it is pretty far fetched that Troy doesn't remember her...but sorry...here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

With Troy...

TROY'S POV

"Wait, that...that can't be Gabi, I mean, she...no! She's back?" I said to myself in complete shock.

I called Chad.

THIRD PERSON

"Chad here!" he said.

"Yo, Chad, um, do you know Bella's #?" Troy asked.

"Bella? You mean as in your ex? Yeah...no. Troy, besides, she'd never want to talk to you anyways..."

"Do you know were Gabi lives?" Troy asked.

"Um, yeah...why?"

"Because...because...I think Bellas back." Troy said smiling.

"Your kidding...you just realized Gabis' Bella?"

"Yeah...I know...I did some horrible things to her but...I need to talk to her." Troy said.

"Yeah...I bet you do, well...to tell you the truth, I'm at her house right now, and well...-"

"PLEASE! I need to talk to her!" said Troy.

"Okay...here's the address..." (I didn't want to make one up so I just did ... meaning the address).

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

Troy hung up and drove to Bella's/Gabriella's house. He knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Bella?" Troy said.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Bells, is, is that you?" Troy asked getting teary eyed.

"Troy? Why are you calling me Bella? The last time you called me that was when..." Gabriella couldn't finish the sentence.

GABI'S POV

Troy looked at me as if I had left him. Yeah...I LEFT HIM! "Gabs, I...I...I'm sorry..." he ran and hugged me.

"Troy? Do you remember? Or did someone tell you?"

"Gabi, I know you hate me, and I don't blame, but I'm sorry...I don't know why I did those stupid things and-"

"Troy! Answer my question!" I said getting mad.

"No, I remember. I still have pictures...of us...and..."

"Yeah...well...congrats for becoming a bigger jerk!" I said and had tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella!" said Troy.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I never want you to call me that again!" I said crying. (Her dad and Troy were the only ones who called Gabriella that.)

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, sure..." I said looking at him. I had a flashback...

FLASHBACK

_I stood there...not believing what I was seeing, but...he did it. I looked into the window and I saw Troy making out with my bestfriend. Sharpay...why? I stood there crying. That was all I could do. I can't believe he was doing this to me. I ran inside his house. "TROY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed and ran out the house and drove away. "BELLA!" I heard him yell...that was the last time he was ever going to call me that._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked at Troy crying. "GO HOME!" and I slammed the door in his face. I ran up to my room and I realized Chad and Taylor were still at my house.

With Troy...

TROY'S POV

"I'm sorry Bella..." I said to myself. I knocked on the door again. This time Chad answered. "Troy, just go home..." he said and looked at me as if he were ashamed of me.

"Please can I come in and talked to Gabi." I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"Troy...just go home. It's not worth it. What you did to Gabriella hurt her. And she's gone through a lot over the last year..."

"Wait...what else happened?" I asked confused.

"Her parents died Troy...in a car accident..." he said looking at me in shock.

"PLEASE! I need to talk to her! PLEASE!" I said crying hard.

"Troy...what you did was probably the worst thing you could do at that time. She came to your house to ask if she could sleep over at your house, because she just go the news. And what does she find? You and Sharpay mackin' on each other? Is their a reason why you had to do that? You and Gabriella were best friends since pre-k." he said shaking his head.

"Please...Chad...I...I need to talk to her."

"Troy, if I let you talk to her...will you promise that you'll leave her alone after this?"

"Yeah...I promise..." I said. 'How could he make me promise this?' I thought...

Chad opened the door and let me in, "She's in her room. Go up and knock on the door. Just, promise me you won't hurt her more than you already have." Chad said.

"I promise Chad." I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "GO AWAY TROY!" she screamed in anger.

"Gabs, please...can I talk to you..." I said crying.

"NO! YOU SAID ENOUGH WHEN YOU AND SHARPAY MADE OUT!" I said.

"Look, you don't know what happened..."

"Yes I do. You and Sharpay love eachother...now go away!" she said and I could hear the anger and sadness in her voice.

"Gabi, can we please talk..." I said through the door. The door cracked open.

"Gabi, I'm sorry..." I walked in, "I know a million sorrys will never be enough...and that's my fault."

"Yeah...you think? Troy...why?"

"I don't know...you and I went out the first year of High School, but I never told you and neither did Shar, but we went out in Middle School...and well...yeah."

"Is this suppost to make me feel better?" she asked glaring at me.

"Gabi, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything, I know you hate me, and to tell you the truth, I hate myself too...but it's just, Shar said she still had feelings for me and kissed me, and I kissed back."

"Again, Troy is this suppost make me feel better or are you just trying to be a big fat idiot!" she screamed.

THIRD PERSON

"Gabi, please...I...I...guess you'll never forgive me...so...I think I've said all that I can say...have a great life...I already ruined yours enough and I'm sorry...you can hate me all you want...and here...you can have this back..." Troy held out a necklace. It was the necklace Gabi had dropped at his front door when the "incident" happened. It was a locket that had a picture of them together. Troy had gave it to her for their 1 week anniversary.

Gabriella looked at him in surprise. "You kept that this whole entire year?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah...and you can have this back to." Troy held out a ring. It read: kuippo on it...meaning sweethearts.

GABI'S POV

"Troy...no...you keep those...I don't want them..." I said.

"No, they're yours. And I guess...we're officially over."

"Troy...I gave you those to know that if we were seperated we can look at these rings and know that we were still together..."

"I know Gabs, and look, I don't care if you hate me, but at least take the necklace. Please...I gave this to you and it's yours. The ring is mine, but the necklace is yours. And even though Sharpay doesn't remember you, I called her, and well...she says she's sorry...so...bye Gabs..." Troy looked at me, he was crying as hard as ever.

"Troy..."

Troy had already left.

**Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. And yeah...**

**xxxKendahl**


	6. The Truth

**Hey Guys...sorry for the late updating...so here's chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5**

GABRIELLA'S POV

I looked at the door. Troy had left. What did he mean by 'you don't know what happened?' I stood there. I looked at the locket. Troy told me to look at this locket whenever I missed him. I looked over at Chad. He looked at me with caring eyes. My phone started to ring. It was Sharpay. "Hello?" I said shaky.

"Gabs? Is that you?" Sharpay asked, her voice was cracking.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Gabi...I'm sorry...I need to talk to you..." Sharpay said. I could hear it her voice, she was sad. I knew she needed to talk to her. The only question came to my mind. And that was...could I trust her?

"Gabi? You there?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry..." I said. Sharpay and I were the best of friends. I wanted to know why she had to that to me...

"Gabi...Troy and I are truly sorry...and I need to talk to you..." said Sharpay. I knew she meant it.

"Um...-"

"Please Gabriella...we need to talk. The three of us...and Troy told me that you guys had already talked." said Sharpay.

"Sure...we'll talk later..." I said.

"Can I come over?" said Sharpay.

"Um...how about we talk tomorrow?" I said, I couldn't talk to either of them today.

"Please...?" Sharpay begged. There she was. The Sharpay who always begged. Sharpay and I had been bestfriends since 6th grade.

"Okay Shar...come on over." I said...I had lost the fight.

"Thanks Gabs...and I'm sorry." said Sharpay.

"Yeah...I know..." I said. I hung up. I looked over at Chad.

"Who was it?" Chad asked.

"Guess..."

"Sharpay?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah...yay me!" I said saracastically.

The doorbell rang. Sharpay didn't live far away from me. I answered the door.

"Hey..." said Sharpay. I looked at her eyes, and I could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey..."

"Can I come in?" she asked, "It's cold out here..." said Sharpay, she chuckled.

"Yeah..." I said and I opened the door wider for her, so she could come in.

Sharpay walked in and noticed Chad was standing there. She looked at him. He looked back at her.

I closed the door and looked at them. I cleared my throat trying to get back to why Sharpay was really here. "So...can we talk in you room?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah..." the two of us ran up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door behind the two of us. "Soo..." I said. It felt really uncomftorable.

"Gabs..." she ran and hugged me. "I'm so so so so so sorry!" said Sharpay. She burst out crying.

I didn't hug her back...truth was...I couldn't. Though I wanted to be friends with her again, like she did, but "the" question popped in my head again. Sharpay stopped hugging me and stepped back. "Gabriella...I know what I did was a mistake. It ruined our friendship. But I need to tell you what did happen." said Sharpay.

"Okay...well...tell me..." I said and looked at her.

"Gabi...truth be told...I know Troy already told you, but Troy and I went out in Middle School...I know...and we broke up because Troy didn't think it was going to work out. So that night...when you saw us kissing...the reason why I kissed him was because...I told him that I loved him still...in junior high when we broke up, I still had feelings for him. I couldn't lie to him, and when we kissed we both kissed back. When you came and interrupted, well...Troy felt really bad. And when you left...Troy and I decided to continue to date, to see where it would lead us to. Troy and I decided about a month ago that so far it wasn't working out, so we decided to give it one more chance...fact was...everyday he said that he missed his Bella...you, Gabs...but...the day you came back...he didn't recognize you, and neither did I. And...now...Troy told me after he left...that...him and I weren't meant to be, and I believe him, because we agreed. We talked...he told me how much he cared for you. He wish he could have you back...he said that he wish he didn't make that mistake...and he said he lost everything...and that everything...was you..." Sharpay had said and took a deep breath, "and I agree...everyday he told me how much he missed you...and I think you should him a second chance..." said Sharpay.

I stared at her. Sharpay was telling the truth. I was sure of it. I wish I could go back to Troy...because I loved him too...but...

"Shar...thanks for clearing things out...but...I can't go back to Troy...I don't want to get hurt again." I said with tears in my eyes.

Chad was listening the whole time and came in through the door. "Gabi...Troy already knows what it's like to lose you...I don't think he would make that mistake twice. What Shar just said is true...Troy loves you with all of his heart...your like my little sister...and if Troy ever hurts you again...know that I'll be there for you..." Chad looked at me.

I knew he was right. I knew they both were right...but truth be told...I wasn't ready to go back to any relationships.I love Troy...with all my heart...but I couldn't because...I didn't want to get hurt again. "Guys...I know that Troy loves me...but...-" Sharpay interrupted me.

"I know 'Brie...it's okay..." said Sharpay and Chad and Sharpay hugged me.

"So...friends?" asked Sharpay giving me this cheesy smile.

"Totally!" I said and gave her the same cheesy smile back at her.

The two of hugged tightly. Everything was fixed...we everything, but me and Troy. "So...I'll see you tomorrow?" said Sharpay.

"Yeah..." I said and smiled at her.

"Yo...sorry to break this whole friend fest...but I gotta go Gabs...okay?"

"It's okay Chad...I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Gabriella.

The three of us walked down the spiral stairs and they left. I knew everything was getting better...but Troy...

I went up to my room again and I got out my jewlry box. Troy had gaven it to me. I opened up the top and there it was. It was the bracelet that went with my locket. Except engraved on it said...'xxxTG forever' and on the otherside it said 'and Ever...' I smiled at the braclet. I remember the night he had gave it to me...

_I looked over at Troy...we had gone out for 2 weeks. The week before he had gaven me the locket that I was wearing around my neck. Troy looked at me and smiled. His georgeous eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. We were at out favorite spot. We both always came here to think. It was the lake. He looked over at me and said, "Gabi...I love you..." and he had pulled out something from his pocket. It was a velvet box. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. He handed it to me and I opened it slowly...and while I was opening he said, "Bella...whenever we're apart looked at this bracelet...and know...that we're still together." he said and smiled._

"_Troy...I..." I didn't know what to say._

"_You don't have to say anything. Just say that...-" I interrupted him. I knew what he wanted me to say._

"_I love you Troy." I said. _

I stared at it with tears in my eyes. "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton..." I whispered to myself.

**I know guys...bad ending...**

**xxxKendahl**


	7. Sophie?

**Sorry for the late update for this story...here's chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

I stared at the locket. Maybe it was better that me and Troy weren't together? I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day At School...

I walked to school and took a deep breath, "Here I go again..." I said to myself and walked up to the steps. The bell hasn't rang, meaning the doors were unlocked. I looked over at the gang. Everyone, except Troy gave me a gesture to join them.

I looked at them and walked to the oposite side of where they were sitting. I sat down next to Amanda. "Hey Amanda..." I said softly.

"Hey...why aren't you hanging out with them? Sharpay told me, that she told you everything that happened? Don't you stil love Troy?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I said softly.

I could feel everyone staring at me. I loved Troy, but I was too afraid of getting hurt again. "Gabi? Why aren't you sitting with us?" Taylor said coming up to us.

"Um..." I looked at Amanda. I could hear in my head, "Don't worry, I'll come with." in my head, in Amanda's voice. I nodded. I got up and sat next to the rest of them. I sat between Kelsi and Taylor. I avoided eye contact with Troy at all times. "Hey 14..." I heard from somewhere. 14 was Troy's basketball number.

"Oh, hey Sophie..." Troy smiled at her. Who was Sophie? Yeah right Sharpay...Troy sure loved me. Sharpay looked at me. My phone vibrated. I looked at the text message.

_S: I'm sorry...and I swear, Troy doesn't like Sophie..well I'm sure he doesn't. Sophie has a massive crush on Troy. _

_G: Ya..._

"So, what are you doing Saturday?" she gave Troy a flirtacious smile. Troy looked at me. I looked at him and just stared at him.

"Uh..." he said thinking.

"Well...me and my friend her boyfriend were going to go to the movies...you want to come with?" Sophie asked sitting down next to Troy.

"Uh..." he said still thinking.

"It'll be fun!" Sophie giggled.

"Okay?" Troy said.

Sophie jumped up and down hugging Troy's neck. UGH! What was Troy thinking. I'm sure he loved me now. I got up and left right when the bell rang. How could Troy do this to me? Again? I went straight to my locker and a note fell out when I opened it.

_Gabs, I'm truly sorry for saying yes to Sophie. I know...your really mad...but I didn't know what to do. I promise, it's a one time thing. Please forgive me..._

_XxxTroy _

**Short, I know, but for some reason, I'm having troubles writing this one. Can anyone give me a famous HOT guys actor...besides Zac Efron! Thanks!**

**xxxKendahl**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! Well...I've been trying to update as much as possible on every story that I've written today. So hope you guys enjoy today. And...you guys really seem to not know who to use...so plz come up with one...:) **

**Chapter 7**

I stared at the note. I know Troy was sorry. Well...sorta. Troy was a sweet guy. But......I don't know. But he couldn't ruin today...one day that only happens once a year. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABi!" Taylor and Chad said behind me, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks guys!" I said, smiling. Also realizing that Troy had forgot my birthday. Then frowning.

"What's wrong Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Troy forgot my birthday!" I sighed.

"Troy's an idiot...tonight we'll have a major party at your place and...we have a surprise." Taylor smiled at me mischeviously.

"Okay...now...for my favorite part...! We have to give you 17 seconds of...-"

"NOOO!" I yelled, running away.  
TROY'S POV

I watched Gabriella running. Why? "C'MON GABRIELLA! We are supposed to give you 17 seconds of tickling!" Chad yelled, running after her. I smiled. Gabriella hated to be tickled. Oh-SHIT! I just realized today was Gabriella 17th birtdhay! "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I yelled, but then I realized what I had got her for her birthday...

GABRIELLA'S POV

"So...you ready for your party tonight!" Taylor said smiling at me, "Everyone's invited...including you know who!" Taylor smiled even wider.

TROy'S POV

Who's 'you know who'? "Hey baby!" I heard from behind me.

"Oh...hey Sof..." I said kissing her. And we started making out. Then I heard Gabriella giggling. Sophie stopped kissing me.

"Why'd you stop babe?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry...uh..." I stuttered.

"Well...I gotta go! Cheerleading! Love ya baby!" Sophie blew me a kiss and left.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I smiled to myself. It was...going to be a great party. Well...maybe.

**I know it's short...but I had to make it short! It's like majorly short...i 't be mad...**

**xxxkendahl**


	9. Almost Party Time

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update on this story! I hope you enjoy! Like I said my goal is to write twice for each story that I'm still continuing to write. Even though this might be my last chapter for this one because I'm beginning to hate it myself. Hahaha...sorry....**

**Chapter 8 (Last chapter [maybe]...and I know it's a short story...just read above)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...nor will I ever! **

**Dedication: lovefashionmuch: AWWW thank you so much for that really sweet review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and just reading it (like a million years ago) put a smile on my face! I'm glad you enjoyed and I'm sorry that I may be finishing off the story, but thanks for the support!!!**

**SHOUT-OUTS to all those who reviewed in chapter 7-**

**Fairyvixenmaiden: Hahaha yeah...stupid Troy. Anyway thank you so much reviewing and thanks for trying to help with the whole what hot actor. Hahaha...anyway thanks!!!**

**lovefashionmuch: Okay...well I'm assuming you read the dedication but I still have to give you a shout out! Haha. So anyway as always thank you so much for taking the time to review unlike all those other pesky readers. Okay...jk, but still thank you!**

**xXTroyella-rawr-JPLEXx: Haha thanks for the help on trying to give me a hot actor...but turns out I'm not gonna use that idea, but thanks for reviewing!**

**BabiiVFanForeva: Stupid Troy right? Maybe he'll get better??? **mischievous look****

**Clembo29: Okay...well it was short and sweet review, but it still put a smile on my face, because you my friend, always review and I think it's so sweet and so nice that you review. Whether or not the size of it, there are some readers who just read. And not review. So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Holy Cross Baby: hahaha thanks! Just pretty good though? Nah just kidding. I thought it was horrible myself. I'm a terrible writer...but thanks for reviewing and trying to help with the whole 'who's a hot actor' thing!**

**Doglover9383: Haha thanks for trying to help! But I don't think I'm going to use that idea anymore. Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay...on with the story: **

**Chapter 8-Second to last chapter...maybe. **

THIRD PERSON-

Troy was searching in the mall for the perfect gift for Gabriella. It had to be perfect. Even though he didn't know it, he loved her. When she left, it had broken his heart. But there was one question still pondering his mind. Why was he with Sophie?

"TWOYSIE!!!!" he heard a screech. Or at least he did.

He turned and his smiled faded. It was Sophie. She ran into his arms and jumped, putting her legs around him and began kissing him fiercely. But he didn't kiss back. After a few moments, she finally realized this. "Babe...what's wrong?" she said flirtatiously, "Normally you wanna make out with me..." she said kissing his nose.

"...Sophie...I think we need to talk." Troy said in the most serious tone he could find in his deep voice.

"Okay I get it. I've heard that before. You wanna break up with me. Blah, blah, blah. Yeah...guess what Bolton? You ARE going to regret this. You and I belong together and if you're dumping me for that skanky-bitch, Gabriella, then fine. But I don't wanna hear your whiny little bull-shit when she says no." she said. Then stood there for a moment.

Troy nodded, "Okay. Deal. Just leave me alone."

"UGH!" she said and slapped him, flipped her hair, and walked away.

"Remind me again why I dated her...?" Troy mumbled, rubbing his red cheek.

He sighed. So far, so good. His plan to get her back was on the go. Now he had to find the perfect gift.

He searched and searched and finally found it in the jewelery department. He walked towards and smiled. "Perfect." he said holding in the palm of his hand.

"Can I get this engraved?" he asked the women at the counter.

"Of course." she said, "What would you like it to say?" she asked.

Troy smiled and handed it to her. "I want to say-"

With Gabriella-

She smiled at herself. Nothing was going to ruin her day. It was her birthday and not even Troy Bolton was going to ruin it for her. Nothing. Taylor even said that that Drake was coming. Not only was he smart, but he was pretty darn cute. He had gray eyes, with long brown hair and was about 5' 10''. He just about the most popular guy in school. And _he_ was going to be at_ her_ party.

She fixed the last curl in her hair, and then lightly combed and it sprayed it with hairspray.

She then put on the last finishing touch; lip-gloss. She put it on and rubbed her lips together. "Done." she said looking in the mirror.

"Oh. My. God." she saw two familiar faces in the mirror.

"You look amazing!" Taylor screamed and look at her friend.

"You look gorgeous!" Sharpay said in a New York accent.

"Lemme take a look at YOU!" Taylor smiled and twirled her friend around.

She was wearing her a long, flowing red dress that touched the floor. It v-d down to her breasts and she wore red stilettos.

"Thanks..." Gabriella smiled and looked at her two friends.

Sharpay was wearing a pink, strapless, dress that passed her knees by about 2 inches. Her hair was curled and up and she had with black stilettos that had a bow by her toes.

"Well darlin' you look as cute as I do!" Gabriella giggled at her accent.

"Why thank you!" Sharpay giggled.

"And you..." Gabriella said staring at Taylor. She was wearing a black and white strapless, laced dressed, that fluffed out at at the bottom. It had a tied bow below her breasts and a black strap right above her breasts; With black stilettos to match and a few big black bracelets.

"...look beautiful!" Gabriella said and they all hugged. In about 10 minutes, Gabriella's party was beginning.

They began to set up all the food out on the table. Then the doorbell rang...

**Okay I'm gonna end it there...sorry guys, I've got homework and all that good stuff!**


	10. Last Chapter, Forever And Always

**Okay guys. LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE. I know it's a short story, but it's kinda lame in my opinion. I hope you understand, but you can read my other stories! I have like 10! Haha! Enjoy guys and I hope you review on this chapter, even though it's the last one. **

**Chapter 9, The Last Chapter-**

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor went downstairs and people began to flood in about 10 minutes. Everyone was here now, and now it was time to party. They had a bunch of popular artists there, thanks to Sharpay and Ryan, they had a lot of food, and Gabriella was the happiest girl on the Earth at this very moment.

"Time for cake everyone!" Sharpay announced on stage, with a mic in her hand. They all had been dancing the night away, wishing happy birthday to Gabriella, and having an absolutely amazing time.

The lights shut off, and two chefs came out with a humungous cake, that had 18 candles on the rims around the cake. It was beautiful. It was all decorated beautifully, and it was marble cake, with those sticks that sparks fly from that were on the top. The chefs placed it in front of Gabriella, and they all gathered around her to sing a round of 'Happy Birthday'.

She blew out all the candles, having to go around, but all in one breath, and they all cheered and ate cake. "Now time for speeches." Sharpay announced. "And I'll go first."

Gabriella smiled at her friend, and everyone began to silence, "Gabi…I don't know what to say about you, but I love you. You are my very best friend, well and Taylor. You are an amazing girl, you're beautiful, smart, kind to everyone, and my friend. I'm so glad to have met a girl like you, and I hope you're birthday is all you hoped for. I will always be there for you, no matter how far apart we are after this year. When you're in Stanford being the smart girl I know you are, and I'm at Julliard, we'll be together in our hearts, and I'll always be that strong wall to catch you. I hope this party was all that you wanted and more. Love ya girlie!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled, and ran up and hugged her friend tightly, as tears began to fill her eyes. "Now, now, we don't want your makeup to smear, so no crying." Sharpay giggled, and hugged her friend once again.

"Well…that'll be hard to beat…" Taylor laughed as she grabbed the mic. "But I think I can." Taylor began, "Gabriella…Ella, 'Brie, Gabi, Ells, Gabs, whoever you are…I love you. You are like a sister to me, and I'm so thankful to have met a girl like you. You are a blessing in my life, and like Sharpay, you and her are my best friends. I'll be the wind underneath your wings to keep you flying wherever your life takes you. You are kind to everyone, you are beautiful, you are a cluts, you are a genius, and all of that just makes you who you are, and that's why I love you. You will always be my friend, no matter where we are, and I will always be with you, when we leave to be the two smartest girls in the world. Love ya sweetie. Oh and Happy Birthday." Taylor smiled at her friend, and Gabriella began to tear up once again and the three friends hugged tightly.

"Oh c'mon. " Chad laughed. "Now, let's see…Gabs…wow. You've grown so much and brought us all together. We are who we are now, because of you. You are a beautiful, sweet, kind, and smart girl and my little sister. I love you girl! I hope you and I can still beat Troy's butte in basketball, even when you go to Stanford to become even smarter, and I got to U of A, we can still hang out, and be as close as we are. I love ya sweetheart. You are my baby sister, and I'll always be there to protect you. Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoy the day you become an adult." Chad smiled and hugged Gabriella.

Several more speeches came from Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and several other classmates.

"Okay there's one more." Sharpay said, and Gabriella was already crying. "Troy…"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Okay…well I doubt Troy Bolton, the jerk of the century will be able to beat any of those amazing speeches. I will always remember my experiences here at East High, and if it weren't for my buddies I wouldn't be as famous as I am today. And Ells…well, let's see what I can say about you. You are the most beautiful girl I've set my eyes on, you threaten me with your genius and your logic. You are so sweet and kind to everyone you know, and you never judge anyone. Thanks to you, I am where I am and who I am and I need to thank you for that. In my heart you will always be my baby. My girlfriend. I love you Gabriella, and I apologize for the pain I caused you. And saying sorry can never take back the words that I said to you. I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I love you Ella. And I always will. And I have something to give you." Troy said and grabbed a little box from his jacket and a long, narrow box from the gift table. They both had red ribbons on them. He gave them to Gabriella.

Gabriella slowly opened the small one, and her eyes teared up. It was a necklace with a locket on it, in the shape of a small heart, with a picture from a year ago, of them on a hill they had a picnic on. "Can I…?" Troy asked and she nodded as she turned around and he put it on her.

Gabriella was crying much harder now, and kissed Troy lightly. Troy smiled and gave her the long, slender present. She slowly took the ribbon off and lifted the lid. It was a silver rose, and around the stem, like a spiral it read: '_You Will Be Mind Forever and Ever…and I hope I can be yours; I love you Ella. You and Me Forever.' _And on all the petals, from the inside out, on each petal it would say I. And then on the next, Love. And then on the next, You. Gabriella took and hugged Troy tightly.

"Now…Troy has a song to sing." Sharpay said, on the verge of crying.

Troy took the mic, grabbed a guitar and sang:

Every time I see your smile,  
It makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell,  
I'm hoping this will last  
'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The future's near, but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight

I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

I just can't get you off my mind,  
And why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes,  
I dream about you all the time  
I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The future's near, but never certain  
So please stay here for just tonight

I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
There'd be nothing to worry about at all  
Because you make the whole world shine.  
As long as you're here everything will be alright

I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way

Gabriella smiled, and hugged Troy tightly. "I love you Gabi. I always have and I always will." Troy said.

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately.

**THE END! **

**Hahaha I enjoyed writing this last chapter. It was sweet and romantic. The song I used was If The Moon Fell Down by Chas**e **Coy. Please review and enjoy!**


End file.
